Surprise goes wrong
by LordStarscream22
Summary: What happens, if a Seeker tries to impress a femme inside a base full of Autobots? You'll find that out here ;) (Transformers Prime, StarXCee Fanfiction)
1. Prologue

_**Info: I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO HASBRO AND THE HUB!**_

_****__**And here you have a new Story of mine. It was just a spontaneous idea of mine i had to write down for you. I really hope you like it and i hope my english is still okay for you. It is hard for me to learn at the moment, because i am very sick (heartproblems) and all i can do is stay at home now *sighs*. So i will take advantage of it and writing a bit ;). **_

_**The Story is from the Transformers Prime Universe and it is for all people who ship the Pairing StarscreamXArcee (like myself hehe i just LOVE this Pairing so much :D). And it is of course for all other Transformers Prime Fans hehe. **_

_**And if you shouldn't like it, than please don't read it or be rude to me (i am sooooo sensitive *sniff*). **_

_**And last but not least: Just have fun with my fanfiction now hehe. I can't tell you how much chapters i will write. It will be a...surprise *smirks* (And i apologize again for any mistakes ^_~ Don't forget: I have to learn english by myself ugh...)**_

**_Prologue_**

It was a beautiful day at Jasper Nevada and now the sun was setting slowly, plunged the country into a soft shade of red. No Animals were heard anymore as darkness took possession of the country. The moon was already shining brightly on the sky and some Stars were seen as well. Signs for a beautiful night.

Exactly what Starscream was thinking at the moment. A slight smirk appeared on his face, followed by a light chuckle. He had a plan in his mind, a plan that just included him and Arcee.

He was part of the Autobots since a few weeks now. Sometimes he still could feel the dark gazes of the others on his body, but he didn't cared anymore. The femme was so nice to him now and he loved her…for everything she had done for him. But deep inside he knew that she would never forgive him, for what he has done in the past and he didn't demanded that she would forgive him…Well not for all things he has done…

He shook his head and tried not to think about it anymore. He had other things in his mind now. The smirk on his face returned and he transformed into his jet mode, when he was outside the Autobot base. It was late, but there were still things he had to do until Arcee would return to the base from her human friend Jack. When she would come back, she would get a nice surprise from him…


	2. Chapter 1

_**And here you have the first Chapter. I know it is very short and i apologize for that. I promise to make the next one longer ;)**_

_**And again i apologize for any mistakes ;) Have fun in reading it :D**_

**Chapter 1**

When Arcee returned to the Autobot Base it was already dark outside. She transformed back into her robot mode and entered the base. Nobody was there anymore, only silence and darkness. She shivered slightly and quickly she went to her Quarter. How she hated to be alone when it was dark like that. She never had a good feeling in the darkness, even when she was in the Autobot Base like now. The others were all in their own rooms, minding their own business, even Optimus wasn't there anymore. Was it so late already? No, she could see the lights under the door slots and that proofed her, that the others were still awake.

She shivered again and sighed in relief when she finally opened the door to her own quarter. It was dark inside as well and she quickly turned on the lights. That was so much better!

She went to her bed and wanted to sat down when something caught her attention. Something was laying on her bed and she raised an eyebrow at it. She growled when she realized it. It was an empty Energon cube that was laying on her bed and she knew exactly who had left it there. "Starscream!" she grumbled as she picked the Energon Cube up and put it aside. "Oh Primus! He is even worse than a Sparkling sometimes!" she mumbled as she laid down on her bed and closed her optics. A small smile appeared on her face, followed by a little giggle. "But he is a cute "Sparkling"…"

Then she opened her optics again when she realized something. "Wait…but where is he? I haven't seen him the whole day!" She quickly stood up and went out of her room. Her feet brought her back to the main control room of the base, but there were still nothing. Not a single sound was heard and it was still dark, making her shiver slightly. "Oh Arcee, what are you doing here! Maybe he is acting like Sparkling sometimes, but he isn't one anymore! He knows what he is doing and he can take care of himself as well!" she grumbled to herself and she wanted to turn around and go back to her quarter, when she heard something right behind her. She shivered more and powered up her systems instinctively. A slight scream found its way out of her vocals, when she turned around and hit something metal. She fell back and her optics widened with fear. Something big was standing right in front of her. Blue Optics were looking at her and the Bot tilted his head and gave her a questioningly gaze. "Arcee? Is that you?" "B-Bulkhead?" "Yes it is me. What are you doing here Arcee?"

The femme stood up and crossed her arms before her chest. "I could ask you the same question Bulk." "Well, I've heard steps outside, so I went out to check it and I found you. What where you doing 'Cee?" "I was just looking for Starscream. Have you seen him today?" "Yes, but he went outside for a flight. That's what he told me. I haven't seen him since that." "Sounds not good to me, do you think something happened to him?" "Nah, he is a bit clumsy sometimes, but he is a strong bot and I am sure he can take care of himself Arcee. No need to worry about him." "And what is if Megatron…" "You shouldn't think about bad thinks like that Arcee. Have a bit trust in him and you will see, he will be alright." "Promised?" "Promised 'Cee. Now go back to your quarter and rest a bit. I bet you're tiered after your long trip with Jack, am I right?" The femme smiled slightly and nodded her head. "Good, than go back and get some sleep. I will let you know when Starscream is back. Come, I'll bring you to your quarter." "Thank you Bulk." "You're welcome 'Cee." The Wrecker laid an arm around her shoulder carefully and brought her back to her Quarter.

Both of them didn't knew that Starscream was already back to base and in his quarter. He was standing right in front of his mirror and was looking at his body. A slight sigh came out of his mouth as he was checking himself. "Oh Starscream. Just look at you! You're looking like a mess! Ugh, she would kill me If she would see me like that!" He smirked after his words. "But it was totally worth it hehe. I bet she will love my little…surprise for her. It took me the whole day but now I have everything I need." just need to sneak into her room and prepare everything. But how in the Name of Kaon should I get her out of her room now? I bet she is tiered and want to sleep."

He scratched the back of his helm and tried to get a plan together but he had no idea what he could do at the moment, to get the femme out of her room or to distract her. He sighed again, louder this time. "Awww Scrap! I will find a way to get her out of there. But first I have to clean myself! It feels like the whole forest would stuck in my systems!" he growled as he was looking at his body that was covered with mud and leafs. "Okay, after I cleaned myself I will go to her. I hope I will get a plan in the next few minutes…otherwise I will have a problem ugh…" he mumbled to himself as he walked to his little bathroom right next to him. "Oh please, I was Megatrons Second In Command and then I will fail at something so banal? That's just ridiculous! No way! I will do that and I know I can do that! I will have a plan in my claws when I am out of here!" he growled slightly and seconds later he disappeared into his bathroom…


	3. Chapter 2

_**And here you have the second Chapter :D. I hope you like it and again i apologize for any mistakes i made ;) Have fun in reading it :D**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Arcee? What is wrong with you? You are so…quiet today?" "No, no, everything is just fine Bulk…" The femme said as she sat down onto her berth. The Wrecker sat next to her and was looking at her with a questioningly gaze. "Really Arcee, what is wrong?" She sighed before she looked back at him. "Fine, you got me. I am worried Bulk." "Worried?" "Yes." "But…why?" "I am worried about Jack." ""What? What happened?" "Nothing bad. I just have this feeling that Jack seems to be…jealous since Starscream is here…since he is on my side…"

The Wrecker sighed slightly and put an arm around her shoulders gently. "Arcee, I don't think he actually is. It is a new situation to have Starscream around. And it isn't only for Jack a new situation, it is for all of us. For you and me and Optimus and all the others." "I know Bulkhead, but sometimes I just have this weird feeling…I don't know what it is…Jack is acting weird since Starscream is here." "Hmm, I think Jack is just worried about you Arcee and I can't blame him in this case. Starscream is a former Decepticon and more, he was Second In Command of the Decepticons. If Megatron would perish, he would be the new Leader of the Decepticons. I can understand that Jack is worried about you. He is afraid, that Starscream could hurt you…after all he has done to you in the past…"

Arcee looked down to her feet and closed her optics with a sad and long sigh. It was true what Bulkhead had told her. Starscream was a former Decepticon and it wasn't impossible that he could fall back into his old behavior. But she has seen another side of him in the last few weeks. She had never guessed that she could have this much fun with a Decepticon…okay former Decepticon.

She smiled slightly at her thoughts and looked back to Bulkhead. "I think I will talk to Jack in the next few days again about that. Starscream has changed, he isn't a Decepticon anymore and I am sure that he won't fall back into his old behavior Bulkhead. He is one of us now and remember: He saved my life from Airachnid! And he helped us to get Optimus Memories back when he thought he was a Decepticon. He has done much to help us in the past…and I know that he has done much terrible things to you as well, but he told me, that he regret all of this bad things that happened and I believe him." "And what was about Cliffjumper? Can you ever forgive him for what he has done to him Arcee?"

The Femme gave him a sad gaze and looked back down to her feet again and sighed. "No Bulk. I don't think I can ever forgive him for this. But for all the other things I can. Cliffjumper will be for ever in my Spark…but I can't life into the past forever Bulkhead…And you guys should do the same. We should try to forget what he has done and starting to trust him." "I don't think I can ever trust him Arcee." The Femme looked back to him, with a slight tear in her optic now. "Please Bulkhead. Just try it. You don't have to be friends with him, I just want that you and the others will accept him as an Autobot now. He is Part of our team now and you shouldn't acting like that in front of him. Please…do it for me Bulkhead."

Bulkhead looked at her and finally he sighed resignedly when she gave him her best puppy Dog eyes she could do. "Okay, okay 'Cee, I give up. You win. I will try to get along with him, but don't expect too much from me or the others!" Arcee smiled and hugged him gently, making the Wrecker blush lightly. "Thank you Bulkhead." She mumbled into his metallic skin and she closed her eyes, listening to the light chuckle that came from the Wrecker. "You and your eyes! I bet Starscream teached you that, am I right?" The femme laughed in amusement. "Maybe?" "I bet he did!" "Hehe, yes you're right Bulk. He teached me that and it works every time, don't you think?" The only response she got, was a gentle chuckle from Bulkhead, until he closed his optics and pressed her gently to his body, enjoying the rare moment together with the femme in his arms…

**Meanwhile**

"Awww, that is so much better than before!" Starscream was standing right in front of his mirror again. A big smirk was now on his face as he looked at his now clean and shining body. "I bet she will like me so much more that way hehe. Hmm, I should go to her now. I still have some things to do and she has to leave her quarter so I can prepare my surprise for her," the Seeker mumbled to himself as he walked up and down his own quarter, arms crossed behind his back. "But how in the name of Primus should I get her out of there? I need a plan. Quickly!"

He walked over to his bed and laid down on his back, his optics were fixed on the ceiling above him. He crossed his arms behind his back and thought about different ways to get the femme out of her quarter, but nothing seems good enough for him. He needed a plan. A safe plan to get her out of there…

Some minutes later, a sly smirk appeared on his face when he got something in his mind. That was it! The perfect plan and it would be safe for sure. His smirk grew wider when he sat up and went to his door. "That is just a great plan. I'll just tell her, that Optimus wants something important from her, so she must leave her quarter for a while. I have enough time than to prepare my surprise. I hope she will believe me…Come on Starscream! Stop being a coward and just do it!" he grumbled to himself again and finally he reached the femmes Quarter.

He started to tremble when he raised his servo, but before he could knock on the femmes door, he waited for some seconds. He couldn't deny it: He was nervous like hell. But then, with a deep and long breath, he took all of his courage together and knocked on Arcees door in hope, his plan would work on her…


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys, sorry that it took me so long to upload a new chapter, but i was very busy and it won't be better in the next weeks. Have to go to many Doctors and the Hospital in the next three weeks, so the next chapter could take a bit longer than this one. I apologize for that, but real life gets me very good at the moment and i still feel very sick. My heart dosen't want to give me a break...*sighs*_

_Anyway i hope you like this one and i apologize for any mistakes ;)_

* * *

After he knocked on her door, the seeker waited and waited and waited until…nothing happened.

A growl found his way out of his vocals again and he knocked again at her door, louder this time, but again, nothing happened. He raised an eyebrow and tried to open the door on his own and to his surprise the door wasn't locked, so he could easily open it.

Darkness filled the small room and he shivered when he walked into the room. He couldn't deny it: He hated the Darkness, especially when he was alone like at the moment. He growled again when he looked back at his past, when he was a Decepticon. Megatron and the rest of the troops loved to call him a scaredy cat, because he was always afraid of the dark. Something that wouldn't change for him…

But now there was no reason to be afraid. He was an Autobot now, he was one of the good guys…but he was still afraid of the dark. He folded his wings back and sighed heavily and quickly turned on the light. That was definitely better now.

A slight smile appeared on his face, when he walked into the room. Arcee wasn't there and he had no idea, where she could be, but as long as she wouldn't be back soon, it was perfect for him to prepare everything he needed for his little surprise…

The smile on his face turned into a big smirk and he quickly got to work. He had to hurry until Arcee would return to her quarter, and he wanted to be done with everything when this would happen…

Meanwhile Arcee was still sitting into the main control room of the base, next to Bulkhead who had still laid an arm around her shoulder. A big smile was on his face and Arcee smiled as well, closing her optics and leaned against his warm armor.

"Thank you Bulk." The Wrecker opened his optics and looked at her with a questioningly gaze. "For what Arcee?" "For everything. It feels good to just sit here and talk, you know? I know I can talk much with Jack, but it feels even more better to talk to a Cybertronian." "You should give Jack the time he needs, you know? He will accept Starscream in the future, I am sure about that." "I hope you're right Bulk." "Trust me Arcee, he will."

The femme smiled and cuddled up to him and closed her optics, when he started to stroke her back gently up and down. "Hey 'Cee?" "Hmhm?" "Do you want to come with me into my quarter? It is more comfortable to talk there and you can wait for Starscreams return, if you want. So you wouldn't be all alone in your own quarter, you know?" "That is a great idea Bulk. I'll just go to my own quarter to get myself a blanket." "You can use mine If you want." "No, no, you use yours and I will use mine, it is only fair," she said and winked at him.

She chuckled at the slight blush that appeared on the Wreckers cheek plates and she slowly stood up. Bulkhead stood up as well and cleared his throat. "Okay 'Cee, I will be waiting than." "Thank you Bulk, I will hurry." "No need to do that 'Cee. We have much time," he said and winked at her and now she was the one who blushed. Bulkhead chuckled at that and opened the door for her and she smiled shyly at that. "Thank you Bulk." "You're welcome 'Cee."

Both where walking out of the control room now and Arcee turned around to face him one more time. "See you in a few minutes Bulk." "Sure 'Cee and no need to hurry, okay?" "I will try…but I can't make any promises." "Just loosen up a little Arcee, okay?" I'll try Bulk. See you~."

The Wrecker shook his head with a big smile on his face and he watched the femme walking away. He then turned around and walked through the hallway. Than he got a great idea. When Arcee would walk to her Quarter to get her blanket, he could get them some Energon for both of them. He hadn't had much of it for the whole day and Arcee hadn't much Energon as well. He wanted to change that immediately so he went straight for the Energon storeroom…

Meanwhile Arcee was standing right in front of the door to her quarter. She waited some seconds until she laid her servo onto the doorknob. She was wondering where Starscream was. She hadn't seen him for the whole day and slowly she started to worry about him. Bulkhead told her, he went outside for a flight, but that was hours ago and he still wasn't back at the base, or she hadn't seen him. No. When he would be back at the base, he would be already by her side, but he wasn't and nobody had seen him since he went outside.

She sighed heavily and finally opened her door and her optics widened, when she looked into her room…

Bulkhead was also back at his quarter, two Energon cubes in his left servo now. He smiled widely and laid his servo on the doorknob to open the door to his quarter. He couldn't wait until Arcee would be back. He loved to spend his time with the femme. He couldn't deny it: She was a beautiful femme and he envied Starscream a bit to being her boyfriend. But he knew, he wouldn't have a chance to be together with the femme. She was more like a friend, or a sister to him. There was no way, they could be together…

The Wrecker sighed heavily and shook his head to ban all of these things out of his mind. With one last sighed he opened the door to his quarter and turned on the light.

Seconds later the Energon cubes hit the ground and the optics of the massive Wrecker widened with shock, when he saw the sight right in front of him…

"This can't be…" he mumbled to himself in disbelief…


	5. Chapter 4

And here you have the next chapter. I wanted to thank you guys so much for the kind comments you've written and of course a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who is following/reading this Story :D I hope you like the next chapter and again i apologize for any mistakes :) Have fun! :D

* * *

When Arcee opened the door to her quarter, she couldn't believe her optics…

"Oh Starscream! What have you done in here?!" she growled to herself, clenching her fists. Her room looked like a total mess, especially her bed and there was still no sign of the Seeker. The femme walked into her room and sat down onto her bed. She could feel how her optic started to twitch and she tried to calm herself down, with slight success.

"I swear to Primus, I will kill you, when you're back Starscream!" she growled again and she started to clean her bed as good as she could. She had no idea what the Seeker has done into her room, she knew only one thing: He had to deal with the consequences when he would be back at the Base…

But she was not the only one, who got some problems into her room…

A few doors further, Bulkhead couldn't string a sentence together anymore. He couldn't believe his optics. When he opened his door, he got the shock of his life...

Right in front of him was Starscream laying on his berth. Candles and rose petals were all over the bed and the floor and in the middle of it was the Seeker, laying seductive on his side with a little rose between his teeth. A slight smirk appeared on his face, when he heard the door open and, without opening his optics, he started to talk.

"Finally you are back Arcee. I was waiting for you almost the whole day~." A slight, pervy chuckle followed his words and his smirk widened a bit. "Someone should punish you for being late, you know?" He chuckled again and turned his head to the door, but still with his optics closed. "Come to your Seeker, my sexy Baby and I show you pure love tonight and I bet you will-" "S-Starscream?"

The Seeker stopped immediately in his talking and the smirk on his face disappeared. He knew this voice and it doesn't sounded like Arcee's…

He felt a bad tingle inside his belly and he hated this feeling. He doesn't wanted to open his optics, but he had to. When he opened them, he gasped in shock and he almost swallowed the rose that was still between his teeth. He felt his cheeks flushed and his body started to tremble. This couldn't be! This just couldn't be real! It must been a nightmare…

"L-let me guess...this isn't Arcee's room, isn't it?" he said with a nervous chuckled and he blushed even more. "Yes Starscream. What are you doing here?" Oh Primus! The Wrecker didn't get it and Starscream wished, he could sink into a hole and would never come back ever again. The whole situation was so embarrassing…

"Bulkhead? Where are you?" Starscream whimpered slightly and buried his face into his hands. And he thought, things couldn't get worse now. But he was wrong…

Seconds later Arcee was standing next to Bulkhead, looking at him with an angry expression on her face. It seemed she hadn't realized the Seeker in the Wreckers room yet…

"Hey Bulk. Have you seen Starscream yet? I really have to talk to him! My room looks like a mess and I swear, when I get my hands on him, I will – " The femme was cut off by Bulkhead, as the Wrecker laid his big finger gently onto her lips. "You want to know where Starscream is?" Bulkhead smirked deviously as he turned his head back to Starscream, who was looking at him with big, pleading puppy dog eyes. The smirk on the Wreckers face grew wider and he turned Arcees head around gently with his finger, so she was looking right into his quarter…

"What the…?! S-Starscream? Is that you?" "Who else?" mumbled the Seeker and he quickly grabbed one of the pillows he laid in and buried his face into it, to hide himself from the femme. Arcee was looking at him with wide optics and she let her optics wandering through the room.

"W-what is going on in here Starscream?" Bulkhead chuckled and pushed the femme lightly forward, right into his room. "I think I should let you two alone now." "B-but, it is your quarter Bulk!" "Who cares? Starscream made a mistake and chose the wrong room. Mistakes like that happen from time to time. I am not mad at you Starscream, so don't you worry about that and please stop hiding your face from us!" "Ugh, no way!" came the mumbled response from the Seeker and he was still hiding his bright blue face from both of them…

"Come on Starscream, don't be shy. I promise you I won't tell anyone." "Ugh, I wonder how _you_ would feel, when you were in my place now Bulkhead?" The Seeker growled at the Wrecker as he glared slightly at him, but Bulkhead only laughed silently and shook his head. "Mistakes happen Starscream. And I swear by the Allspark, that I will keep my mouth shut. It will be our little secret." The former Decepticon grumbled to himself again. The big smirk on the Warriors face proofed him otherwise and he knew that the Wrecker would have had something into his hand what he could use against him, when he wanted to and he didn't like this thought…

But he couldn't change it and he just had to deal with the whole situation. He sighed and laid the pillow back onto the berth and gave Arcee a pleading gaze as well. The femme just nodded her head silently, promising him to keep their secret to herself.

"Okay you two, since we cleared this situation, I should leave you alone now." "But where will you sleep tonight Bulk? I can't do this!" "Sure you can 'Cee. I could sleep in your quarter if you allow me that?" The femme shivered, when she looked back to Starscream and than back to Bulkhead again. Finally she sighed heavily. "Fine, you can have my quarter for the night and I will stay here with Starscream." The Wrecker smirked and pushed her gently forward again. "Thank you 'Cee," he said and walked out of his room, but before he closed the door, he turned around to the femme one last time to look at her with a big smirk. "And do me one favor Arcee." The Femme shivered and looked at him questioningly. "And what would that be?" Bulkhead's smirk got evil, making both, the Femme and the Seeker, shiver.

"Behave yourself!"


	6. Chapter 5

**_Hey Guys, i am back with a brand new chapter. I hope you like this one and i hope it isn't too naughty at the end haha. I just couldn't resist XD_**

**_And again i apologize for any mistakes :D _**

* * *

"Behave yourself…" Arcee mumbled quietly to herself and she could feel her cheeks flush. She looked at the closed door for some seconds, until she turned around and went to the berth, where Starscream was still laying.

The Seeker had buried his face into his pillow again and whimpered slightly. He twitched, when Arcee laid her hand on his shoulder and stroked it gently up and down. "No need to be ashamed Starscream. Bulkhead promised he won't say anything and I will keep my mouth shut as well. Don't you worry about that, okay?"

The femme shivered, when he glared at her and she backed away from him a bit. "I would love to see _you_ at my place now missy! I bet you would be ashamed as well, if something like that would have happened to you!" He shivered himself and buried his face into his pillow again. "Ugh, it is so embarrassing…" he mumbled and he let himself fall back.

Arcee scooted closer to him and patted his leg gently. "Starscream please, don't be like that. Things like that happen from time to time, it is normal. And besides, life would be so boring if everything would be okay, don't you think? A mistake from time to time is okay, believe me." "But this isn't just a mistake Arcee! I made a fool out of me…_again_!" "No Starscream, you didn't." "Yes I did!" "No, you didn't!" The Seeker growled slightly and glared at her again, but the femme just smiled gently at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? I am not laughing about you or make any jokes about what happened. Calm down Starscream, everything is just fine." But the Seeker gave her still the cold shoulder and was hiding his face from her again. Now it was Arcee who growled at his reaction and she grabbed the pillow and tried to pull it away from him, but he had a strong grip on it and he refused to let go. "Come on Star! Stop hiding from me!" the Femme said and a big smirk appeared on her face, when she heard him grumble. "No way and now stop that Arcee! I mean it!" "Or what?!" "Don't challenging me 'Cee! You wouldn't stand a chance against me!" "Heh, said the one who is whining even worse than a Sparkling!"

Seconds later the femme screamed in surprise when the Seeker suddenly pinned her down onto her back and he placed himself above her, holding her hands firmly pinned to the berth. She shivered heavily when he glared at her again and his gaze seemed to burn into her optics, making her feeling very uncomfortable. She squirmed in his strong grip and her optics widened, when she saw how angry he was at her now…

"C-calm down Starscream, please. I didn't mean it like that…" But he didn't listen to her. He tightened his grip around her wrists even more and growled like a hungry wolf, making her shiver and squirm even more. "O-okay, okay I got it Star. I've made a mistake and I won't do it again. Just let us leave it at that, okay?" But he still refused to listen to her and she closed her optics tightly and turned her head away from him, when he bent down to her face.

Seconds past and nothing happened, but Arcee didn't dared to open her optics in fear of Starscream who could might hit her. But deep inside her, she knew he wouldn't dare to do that. He would rather die before he would hurt her in any way…

After another minute had past and still nothing happened, she opened her optics and looked right into his face. He smirked widely at her and his optics were glowingly brightly, like two jewels from the depths of hell itself…

Arcee shuddered heavily and she tried to free herself, but she couldn't escape him at the moment. He was way too strong for her.

"Heh, who is the wittle Sparkling now~? Hm, Arcee~?" he teased her and his voice sounded like a purr, made her shivering even more. She didn't answer his question and looked away from him again and pouted. She felt him shifting his position and he was holding her hands above her head with one hand, the other stroked her cheek teasingly. "It is okay 'Cee. I won't tell anyone, that you're too weak to fight against me," he said with a big, evil smirk on his face. The only response he got was that Arcee tried to bite his finger, but he pulled his servo away from her face as quick as he could.

"Hey! Don't bite me 'Cee, that's unfair!" "Now that says the right one!" she grumbled and she tried to bite him again, but again, he pulled his servos away and a chuckle found its way out of his vocals. "Hehehe you're too slow Arcee~," he sang teasingly and he poked her cheek gently with his claw and pulled his servo away, when she tried to bite him again. He repeated that over and over again and Arcee was soon laughing along with him. All fear was banished out of her body and she just enjoyed the little, playful moment she could share with him now...

Meanwhile Bulkhead was sitting in Arcees room, caught in his own thoughts. Was it a good idea, to let the femme all alone with the Seeker?

Starscream was a former Decepticon after all and he could might fall back into his old behavior.

The Wrecker shook his head and sighed heavily. No! Starscream had proven that he has changed. He was one of them now, an Autobot. He was one of the good guys and since he was in the base, Bulkhead had never seen Arcee as happy as now. Starscream was there for her, even after all the bad things he has done. And he knew, that Arcee could never forgive him, for _all _things he has done, but she has forgiven him, for most of the bad things he has done, like the scratches on her right side.

A big smile appeared on Bulkheads face and he stood up and went straight to the door. He wanted to wish Starscream and Arcee a good night and he wanted to check, if everything was okay. But deep inside him, he knew that everything would be okay, otherwise Arcee had contact him already…

When he closed the door behind him, his feet brought him straight to his own quarter. He wanted to open the door, when he stopped in his movements, when he heard something from the other side of the door.

"You're still too slow 'Cee. Come on! Faster!" Bulkhead's mouth was hanging open and he gasped in shock. He couldn't believe his Audio receptors anymore. Had Starscream said that for real, or was that all in his imagination?

He pressed his Audio receptor against the door, to hear better and his optics widened, with the next sentence he heard. "Ouch! Scrap! Arcee! Don't bite me there, it hurts!" The femme just growled in response and the Seeker moaned. Bulkhead didn't realized, that Starscream was just moaning in pain instead of pleasure. The Wrecker had other things in his mind now…

He pulled his head away and turned around on his heels slowly. He knew it! He shouldn't have looked! But he has done it and now he regret it badly. He just wanted to forget the words, he had heard and especially he wanted to banish the pictures out of his head. Pictures from Arcee and Starscream and they both were doing – Argh! What was he thinking? Scrap! He would get nightmares for sure now!

"Ugh, and I said "Behave yourself"! We should talk about that tomorrow Arcee…" he mumbled to himself and seconds later he disappeared in the shadows…


	7. Chapter 6

_**Finally the next chapter is done. I apologize, because it took me so long to finish it, but i felt not in the mood for writing or anything like that in the past few weeks. I still feel very, very bad (it happened very much bad stuff in the last weeks and people who knows me from Deviantart will know what i am talking about^^) and i can't tell you how long it will take me to finish the next chapter :(.**_

_**But i hope you will like this, sadly short, chapter anyways and i still apologize for any mistakes i made ;)**_

_**Have fun reading it now :)**_

* * *

"Hey Starscream?" "Hmhm?" "May I ask you something?" "Uhm, sure 'Cee. What is it?" The femme smirked and painted small circles on his chest with her forefinger. "What was the reason for all of this?" The Seeker blushed immediately and looked away from her. Arcee chuckled and shifted her position a bit to look into his optics. She was lying on his body with her arms crossed on his chest. "Well~?" she teased him and he blushed even more and he tried to hide his face from her. "After all what happened…you would laugh at me, when I would tell you…" he mumbled into his servos, which were covering his face.

Arcee sighed and tried to pull his servos away from his face, but without success. "Awww, come on Starscream. You can tell me everything and you know that. And there is no need to be ashamed of yourself." "No? But you've seen what happened!" "And? Where is the big deal? I told you before that things like that happen. It is okay, really Star. We won't tell anyone. Come on. Tell me. Please." "No! It is way too embarrassing for me when I would tell you!"

Arcee sighed and took a hold of his wrists and tried again to pull his arms away from his face, but he was a stubborn one and he refused to let go. "Come on Star, stop hiding from me!" "Nope!" "Do it…or else!" "Well, good luck than missy!" The femme grumbled and she aimed her hands for an attack.

A jab into his sides where enough to made him jump and squeak and seconds later, Arcee pinned his arms above his head and looked deep into his red optic, when she bent down to his face. "Gotcha'!" she smirked and gave him a lovingly kiss on his lips which he loved to return.

"Now tell me Starscream. What had you in your mind, when you have done this!" The Seeker sighed heavily before he looked back into her blue optics. She could feel his body trembling beneath her body and she tighten his grip around his wrist to make sure, he wouldn't break free. But he still refused to talk and again he just turned his head away from her and his face blushed slightly again.

"Please Starscream, tell me." "Why should i? I think you can see for yourself what I had in mind huh?" Arcee let her gaze wander over the berth and a big smirk appeared on her face, which made the Seeker shivering even more beneath her. "Well Starscream, I can see some lovely candles, many rose petals aaaaaaand~…" She stopped on purpose and smirked even wider, when he turned his head around to look into her optics again. He was very nervous now and he trembled even more beneath the femme.

"A-and?" He stuttered and he squirmed a bit, when she leaned down to him more so her face was just a few inches away from his own. "And I even can see some handcuffs on every side of the berth right next to you~." Those words made the Seeker blushing even harder now and he didn't dared to look back into her face again. It was so embarrassing, he just wanted to sink into a hole and never return…

"I-I really don't know what you mean Arcee…" he mumbled slightly and he tried to hide his face into his arm as good as he could. The femme smirked even wider and chuckled when she saw the blush on his cheeks. "Sure Starscream, you have no idea what I meant, alright! Just admit it you little perv!"

The Seeker's optics widened and he looked back into her face with shock in his optics. "You calling me a perv? I am not one of those Arcee!" He squealed when she tweaked his side. "I am just teasing you Star, calm down! But seriously, what was your plan, especially with those handcuffs? Tell me!"

He grumbled and finally he gave in.

"Fine, I'll tell you! I just wanted to spend a wonderful night with you and don't get that wrong Arcee! I hadn't dirty things in my mind…well, not at the beginning!" He smirked after his last words and send her a challenging gaze.

She raised an eyebrow, but seconds later she returned his gaze, followed by a huge smirk on her face. "Is that so yeah? You just wanted to spend a wonderful night with me? And than you need handcuffs?" "Just in case 'Cee." He winked at her playfully and smirked as well. "Just in case? Why?" "Oh, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't run away from me." He chuckled slightly and stuck his glossa out at her.

Arcee's smirk grew wider and in a matter of seconds she tied his wrists to the berth, using the handcuffs for that. Starscream was so shocked, he couldn't do anything and when he realized, what just happened, it was too late for him…


	8. Last Chapter

_**Important:**__I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS PRIME! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!_

_Hi Guys, i know it took me way too long to update this fanfiction. _  
_I just wasn't in the mood to finish it but now i have done that and i hope you will like it :)_

_And again i am sooooo sorry for spelling or other mistakes i made (i know my english is bad *lol* but i really trying my best to get better *sighs)_

_And i just wanted to say a __HUGE THANK YOU__ to all of you who enjoyed this FF. Thank you so much for the lovely comments and to put this FF into your faves *hugs all of you* :D_

_Have fun with the last chapter now! :D_

* * *

_**Surprise goes wrong - Last chapter**_

"H-hey 'Cee, what do you think you're doing here?" The Femme smirked and painted again small circles on his chestplates. "Oh just to make sure that you won't run away from me." The Seeker chuckled and blushed slightly, when she winked at him playfully.

"Come on Arcee~. Let me out of here." "Hmm nope, why should I do such a thing?" "Pwease~?" "Nope~." "But why?" "I told you before Starscream." "Grr, don't mess with me 'Cee!" "Is that a challenge?" "I mean it Arcee! Don't mess with a former Decepticon! I can be merciless when I want to!" "And? I can be like that as well. Don't think, that an Autobot can't be merciless as well!" "I bet I am more merciless as you are!" "I wouldn't bet on it!"

Starscream shivered a bit when she started to stroke his sides gently up and down. "W-What are you doing 'Cee?" He shivered more, when her servos reached his wings and stroked them gently up and down. He tried to resist the urge to just close his optics and to purr. He loved it when someone was touching his wings, especially when it was Arcee. She knew exactly how to touch him there…

"Shhh, just close your optics and enjoy it," she answered and she closed his optics gently with two of her fingers. Starscream smiled and started to purr when she find the right spots on his wings. "Awww what is that I hear? Is that a purr, little kitty cat~?" Arcee teased him and she giggled a bit and continued to stroke his wings gently up and down.

"Stop teasing me 'Cee…" The seeker mumbled silently and he purred even louder. "Teasing you? Oh but I haven't started yet Starscream~." Arcee smirked and bent down to give him a lovingly kiss on his lips, which he loved to return. She went down to his neck and kissed him gently there, her servos stroked from his wings down to his chest.

"Hey 'Cee…I am supposed to be the one, who is doing that to you…not conversely, you know?" The Femme immediately stopped and looked deep into his optics, making him shiver with her reaction. "Ha! I knew it you little liar!" "W-what?" "You told me, you should be the one who is doing that to _me_, am I right? So that proves me, that you HAD pervy thoughts in your little mind!" She smirked even wider when she saw, how nervous he was now. "N-no, that is not true 'Cee. I hadn't pervy thoughts in my mind, really!" "Are you sure~?" "I swear it 'Cee!" "I don't believe you Star~!" she sing sang and she started to kiss his neck again gently and let her fingers dance down to his belly. He twitched slightly, but purred, when she bite his neck gently with her dentals. "Hehe, if that's the way you want to punish me for being a naughty bot…than I will admit nothing!" "Who said that was your punishment, huh?" "Oh come on 'Cee, we both know, that you aren't a merciless femme…" "Then you don't know me very well, little seeker!" During her words, she let her fingers stroke down his sides, making him twitch and giggle.

"Oh no! If you are going to do THAT, than I will bite you Arcee!" "And? If you bite me, I will bite you back!" She smirked and stroked his belly gently up and down with her fingers. "N-no! No, 'Cee! Please, you know I hate that!" "That is exactly why I am doing this right now hehehe." "T-that's not fair 'Cee~. You know how…sensitive I am! A-and besides that, I am tied up! That's unfair!" "That makes it even more funny for me hehe." "N-not for me!" "But you are smiling?" "Because you're forcing me to do that!" "Awww, pity!" "Argh! No! Stop it~!"

"No, no, no Starscream. First things first. Tell me the truth, or I won't stop!" "W-what truth 'Cee? There is no…truth! Really!" he stammered and he squirmed a bit beneath her, trying to escape her fingers. "I can do this the whole night long, you know?" she said with a huge smirk on her face and she tweaked his sides, to give her words more power.

Starscream squeaked and jumped, when he felt that. "You wouldn't dare Arcee!" "Wouldn't i?" "Come on 'Cee~! Please~!" "Please what?!" "Y-you know exactly what I mean! Come on, that is not funny!" "What's not funny huh? That?" "ARGH! No!" "No? Hmm, maybe…that than?!" The femme leaned back a bit to attack his legs and that did it now. The Seeker tried his best not to laugh, but when he could feel her skillful fingers beneath his knees he finally lost it and started to laugh. He tried to stop her by kicking his legs out in the air or press them together, whenever she tried to tickle his inner thighs, where he was very ticklish.

"Come on 'Cee! S-stop that! That's…ridiculous!" Arcee laughed herself at this and she kept tickling him as good as she could, because he was squirming much beneath her and trying to throw her off of his body. "Why? I think it's fun!" "N-not for me! ARGH! No! NO 'CEE STOP!" He screamed and twitched hard, when he could feel her fingers all over his belly now. He squirmed wild beneath her, kicked his legs out desperately and tried to break free from his bonds, but nothing made her stop her assault on him.

"P-please 'Cee! I'll do…anything! Just…STOP!" "Anything?" "Yes! YES! ANYTHING!" "Tell me the truth and I'll stop!" "B-but I already did!" "You little liar!" He screamed again when she attacked his underarms now and after some minutes he had tears in his optics from laughing so hard. He couldn't take it anymore!

"O-okay! OKAY 'CEE! I'll admit it!" "What?!" "I-i…ARGH! Come on, Stop!" "No, no, no, tell me!" "O-on one condition!" "And what is it?" "D-don't punch me!" The femme immediately stopped tickling him. Her optics widened with shock and she looked at his face questioningly. "What? Starscream! I would never punch you and you know that!" The seeker didn't answered, he was glad that he could stop laughing and fill some air into his now weak body.

Arcee bent down to his face and wiped the tears out of his optics. Then she gave him a lovingly and gentle kiss on his lips, which he loved to return. He calmed down a bit and finally he opened his optics to look at her with a slight smile on his lips. "You're a meani 'Cee!" "No I am not!" "Of course you are. You are a biiiiiiiig, meani!" She giggled and tweaked his sides again, making him twitch and squeak. "I would never do something mean to you and you know that." "No? And the tickling?" "That isn't mean, that is just…funny?" That made both of them laugh.

"So Starscream, you haven't told me your little secret!" "What secret?" "As I recollect you wanted to tell me something. And no, I will not punch you!" Starscream sighed and decided to tell her the truth. "Okay, okay Arcee. I admit it that I had…"pervy" thoughts when I prepared this little surprise for you. Please don't be mad at me…I just wanted to spend a romantic night with you…Who knew that Bulkhead would come into the room instead of you?"

Both were laughing again in amusement. "I bet Bulkhead was even more surprised than I was after I've found you in his room, eh?" Starscream blushed and tried to hide his face into his still bound arms. "That was the most embarrassing moment in my entire life!" "Nah it wasn't. Stop thinking about that. What past is past and Bulkhead won't tell anyone, you can trust him and I will shut my mouth as well, so don't worry so much about that, okay?" "If you say so, than I will trust you both." Starscream winked at her and smiled.

"Since we have set these things, it would be nice, if you would free my hands now, what do you think Arcee?" The femme smirked in response, making him shiver. "Oh no Starscream, I have other plans with you~." His optics widened and he started to squirm again beneath her, trying to break free, but it was hopeless. "No, no, no 'Cee please, not again!" She raised an eyebrow at him and giggled at his reactions. Then she bent down to his face to look deep into his optics. "Don't worry Star, this time I think you will…love your "punishment"~," she whispered seductively into his audios and she stroked his chest during her words.

He chuckled as well and closed his optics when she kissed him passionately and her servos found their way up to his wings. "You're right 'Cee, I love this punishment hehe…"

That was the last thing that was heard from Starscream before he gave in to her gentle touches and started to enjoy every second of it and now he knew, that his surprise was a great success.

He loved her with his entire spark and this night, she was the one, who would show him how much she loved him…

_**END**_


End file.
